THE KISS OF LOVE
by edward.obsessed.idiot
Summary: ITS A STORY ABOUT A KISS THAT WAKES EDWARD'S CENTER OF UNIVERSE... I KNOW SHORT SUMMARY BUT I THINK I WROTE A PRETTY GOOD STORY :D SO DO READ AND REVIEW


**okay guys this is my first try at one shot. I got this idea at night when i could not sleep and i UNLEASHED MY IMAGINATION :D okay i know that was cheesy any way here it is KISS OF LOVE :D i know i am big time cheese ball ;) no i will stop the talking or errr writing what ever dont let me intreupt you go ahead and read :D**

**Disclaimer : i don't own any thing i just like to make new stories with sm's characters ;) **

It was twilight, another day ends today but I was ecstatic because today I am going to propose the love of my life, my bella. We were childhood lovebirds everyone thought that we would be the first ones to get married but we weren't. In fact we were the last ones in our group. I still remember the day when I asked bells to be my girlfriend and I wasn't prepared for that at all.

_FLASHBACK_

_A seventeen year old boy went in search for his best friend, who he also loved but didn't had enough confidence to tell her. At last he found her in his room sprawled on his bed reading Romeo and Juliet. _

"_Arghh! Bel-la how many times are you going to read that book? Don't you have it memorized!" he said jumping on the bed making his friend bounce _

"_Shut up Edward and let me read" she said annoyed she hated it when her friend use to tease her but a little part of her loved it _

"_You are going to regret this swan" he said playfully and starting tickling her_

"_Ah- ah- Edward Stop" She said in while laughing _

"_Say it swan until then I am not going to stop"_

"_Ok, the Master of tickling fingers please forgive me, I admit my mistake" she said which made her laugh even more _

_The boy loved the sound of his friend's laughter, it made him feel warm inside._

"_Good girl" he said chuckling, and both were trying to catch their breathes and unconsciously they started leaning towards each other. It was like a gravitational pull and then there lips met, then there was every thing electricity, sparks and love. After the separated the boy knew it was now or never so he popped the question._

"_Bella will you be my girlfriend?" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was one luck fellow because she said yes and today there would be another question and I hope another yes. When I reached our house I went inside I sensed something was wrong but I just ignored it thinking it is just my illusion. And then I saw her, my angle. But something about her expression told me something was off. As I reached her she turned towards me and smiled but that smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Edward we need to talk" she said. Oh! I don't like the sound of this.

"Ok. Let's do it. What do you want to talk about?" I asked warily

She took a deep breathe and open her eye which were cold and hard. And said

"Edward I think we should break-up"

Those seven worlds shattered my world, my first reaction was this must be nightmare but then when I saw bella I knew this was reality. Which was the bitter truth but thing I could not understand was why! I won't say our life was perfect we had our highs and low but we were happy together and I stayed like a statue, not moving not breathing. After gathering what strength that was left in me I spoke "Why?" my voice sounded like someone ran the truck over me. And bella flinched.

She took a deep breathe and said "Because Edward I don't want to stay with you, I am not good enough for you. I am a freak, my mind is a freak. You are like an Adonis and I am nothing but plain and I have enough of these… insecurities and you don't try and wash me off on this because my mind is set and you can't change it. I have packed my clothes and I am going to stay with my parents until I get a new house then I'll move my stuff. Take care Edward you know any girl will be lucky to have you. Good bye."

I wanted to say I didn't want any other girl in my life I want you, you are anything but plain you are beautiful and you are my life I couldn't speak. I couldn't find my voice; it was like someone stole it away from me when the center of my universe was leaving me.

One whole week passed since bella left me and I didn't did anything but stay in house and mop around. I took sick leave from hospital; I didn't answer any phone calls. I was nothing without bella. I couldn't remember the last time when I ate some food but every thing seemed insignificant now. My life seemed insignificant now. And then there was loud bagging on the door. And a voice shouted "EDWARD ATHONY CULLEN IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR THIS MOMENT I AM GONNA BREAK IT!"

It was my little sister, Alice. I didn't bother answering her I just kept staring at the ring I brought for bella. And I laughed at the irony of the situation bella left me on the day when I was going to propose her. That the moment I heard my door break and I saw none other than my brother Emmett. Gosh! Can't they leave a guy alone in his misery? And they I heard Alice "How could you Edward how could you leave bella wh-"

Those words cut threw me and I loosed it "I LEFT HER! SHIT ALICE SHE WAS THE ONE WHO DUMPED ME ON THE DAY I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE HER AND HERE YOU BLAME ME! I LEFT HER?" I shouted and then I slumped in the couch. Alice came at stood in front of me.

"And you believed her?" she asked in a clam tone

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked in a defeated voice

"Edward that girl would take a bullet for you in a blink of an eye, did you even think there was a reason she did this?" Alice said

I tried to think about a reason but I couldn't come up with in anything

Then Alice took a deep breathe and said "bella is in hospital Edward"

Those words did it for bella and hospital what, why? These words are really popping a lot in my life.

"WHAT ALICE? WHY?"

"Edward she has brain tumor, last stage she got to know about it a week before you guys broke up. She did that so she could spare you from all that pain, she wanted you to give you a clean break, she told me about it but I was sure that you would never believe her. And for you to believe her so quickly! Edward that girl fought for you when you were all nerdy and plain, was no were near your sexy-hot self you are right now! Did you truly believe that insecurity crap?"

Then it hit me, I remembered everything bella told me

'**I am not good enough for you'**

'**My mind is a freak' **

'**Any girl would be luck to have you' **

'**I am a freak'**

How could bella think like that! Pushing me away when she needed me the most. But that was bella thinking about everybody else before herself and hell she would take a bullet for me like Alice said and how the hell could I believe her, doubting her love for me! At that moment I knew what I had to do. My bella needed me and I will be with her.

I just looked at Alice and said "thank you" and started running I took my car keys and pushed bella's ring me my pocket and was out of the house before any body could say anything.

When I reached the hospital I rushed to the reception were Tanya was shocked to see me considering I was on my leave but I didn't had time to explain.

"Tanya could you please tell me where is bella?" I asked impatiently

"Umm… sure Dr. Cullen she is in ward number 105" she said and I was out of there.

When I reached the ward bella was lying on the bed, looking paler and there was no color in her cheeks. She just looked blankly on the ceiling. No doubt worrying about me.

I walked inside, I knew that she could sense me, she always can.

"Bloody Alice she just can't shut her mouth can she?" bella said begrudgingly

"No she can't unlike some others who have the habit of suffering in silence" I said anger in my voice was clear. Bella flinched she knew what was coming.

"How could you do that to me bella pushing me away when you needed me the most do you know how I am feeling right now?" I said my voice filled with all the hurt, sadness I faced last week

"Edward I don't want to beat behind the bush I did is because I didn't want you moping around once I die. And let's face it Edward there are 90% chances that I could die after this surgery. Seeing everyone's pain is enough for me but seeing YOU in pain is completely and entirely different I don't want you to grieving about me. I will happily die if I can plaster that smile on your face forever and don't tell me you won't do the same." She said angry tears flowing freely down her face.

I went and sat beside and I cleared her tears with my thumb pads and cupped her face. I hated to see her cry.

"Bella tell what would you have done if I would be in your place?" I asked her. I didn't got an answer and I knew the answer I just bend and kissed her forehead and all the pain I suffered disappeared just like that.

"Bella I know you did this for me, but hear me loud and clear you are my life and it's meaningless without you. And don't talk about you dieing , I have faith in our love and so have a little faith in me. You get that?" I asked her in a soft voice. She nodded at last giving me the smile that makes my day. And now it's time for another question. I kneeled down on the floor and took out the ring from my pocket.

"Bella…. You are my love, you are my life, you are everything. I can't function properly if you are not with me. I fell in love with you with I was 8, you are my princess bella. I love that you have two feet, I love your blush and I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. So… Isabella Marie swan will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" I asked. Tears were flowing freely from bella's face whilst I was waiting for her answer.

"Yes" she said. That one word made me the happiest man on the planet earth. Bella will marry me. She loves me. I slipped the ring on the finger and stood up and kissed her softly. Both of us showing love for each other through it. And then we parted and our foreheads still pressed "Thank you, Future Mrs. Cullen" I said with a grin.

Then we heard an applause, when we turned there stood our family my parents, bella's parents jazz, ally, emm, rose. Everyone who loved us. Alice came forward and said

"See you guys look good when you are together other wise you guys are pathetic" giving bella evil eye. "And gosh you stink Edward! How can you stay so close to him?" she asked bella. Then I realized I didn't had a bath whole week, hell I didn't even knew how was I looking!. "Ummm…. I will be back in hour ok" I said bella while she giggled and gave her peck on her lips and was out of the ward.

When I was back bella was reading. And I smiled looking at the book

"Really bella Disney stories" I asked chuckling. She shrugged and continued after a while she asked "Remember Edward the day when you went in search for your princess" she asked laughing pointing to the princess and the frog story. Hell how can I forget THAT!

_FLASHBACK_

_An eight year old boy was determined to find his princess today. And he knew how... he just had to find a female frog and kiss her. And she went on her search. After two hours of lurking at the beach his best friend came and joined him._

"_What are you doing?" she asked_

"_Finding my princess" he said nonchalantly _

_She pouted and asked "Why?"_

"_Because I want one" he said determined _

"_But you already have me and daddy says I his little princess" doing a twirl for him making proving her point. At the moment he realized, it was the truth and abandoned his search. And went with his princess for their happily ever after._

_END OF THE FLASH BACK_

"How can I forget that! It was the day when I fell in love with you" He said smiling at her.

Last week passed in fast forward. Days passed like minutes and right now bella was inside the operation theater. Fighting for her life and I sat helplessly out side. This was the time I regretted being a pediatrician but I was also happy because I don't think if was possible for me to operate on bella. There were many mixed emotions inside me. I didn't know what to do? And at last after 24 hours of surgery Carlisle came out. I rushed to him.

When I saw him I couldn't tell anything. After taking a deep breathe he spoke.

"The operation was a success but bella is in coma and we don't know when she will wake up" he said with a long sigh

It has been six months since bella had been in the coma. I rarely left the hospital after my shift I would go to her and talk to her about my day. How a child would be sacred of me. But I still managed to calm him and treat him. But I never got a response. Today was no different after my shift I directly went to bella. She looked like she was sleeping. I told her everything about my day. Then my eyes fell on bella's Disney stories book. I took it started flipping through it. I stopped on the sleeping beauty. And remember the epic argument bella and I had about it.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella that not true you are just making up things" he said in annoyance at his girlfriend interpretation of the famous fairy tale_

"_No I am not it's just the fact, the princess woke up because prince loved her. It was the kiss of love. Just a normal kiss wouldn't have woken her up" she huffed thinking why he wouldn't just agree with her! _

_She believed in the kiss of love, though the prince just saw the princess first time It could happen. Because love at first sights exist and she would not let any one change her mind._

_END OF FALSH BACK_

That's when I got an idea. I hadn't kissed bella in six months, was just afraid that how much it would hurt if she responded. But the idea couldn't hurt because if bella doesn't wake up that would just prove me right. But inside I was praying that bella should be right. And then I leaned and kissed the lips of My sleeping beauty, I gave everything in the kiss I had. My love for her, my care for her, everything I ever felt for her. But it hurt that she didn't responded, her hands were not in his hair but lying limply beside her, she was not dominating, she wasn't into this and this was first time that happened. It broke my heart a little. But I won't give up. With the last peck on her lips I moved.

"Hey bells I told you, didn't I" he laughed humorlessly, I needed a minute just when I was about to open the door I heard the most beautiful voice ever.

"Ed-ward"

Voice of my bella. She said my name. She woke up, because of my kiss, my kiss of LOVE. Sometimes love is all you need.

**okay sorry if i did any mistakes but here it is the kiss of love. I don't have any whatsoever medical info so please ignore if i did some mistakes :D and please review as you know review=love so give me some love and do tell me how it was ~EOI**


End file.
